froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie In My Basement
Good day everyone welcome to another episode of my show. Hahahahaha! Today I'm going to tell you a story about my basement. In my basement there is a creepy door. And on the other side of that creepy door there is a creepy room. And inside of that creepy room there is a stupid zombie. His name is Zombie Mike he lives there in that creepy room, in my basement. When you open up the door something happens. You have to play him in three games. If you win all three games Zombie Mike will go back into the creepy room, but if you don't win Zombie Mike will bother you forever. And you have to play games until you die, but lucky for me and Mike Zombie Mike is dirt at all games. So we didn't have anything to worry about. Crazy zombie in my basement There's a crazy, crazy zombie in my basement (Watch out) Leave us alone Why don't you get out of my home you stupid zombie Well look who it is, stupid Zombie Mike Should I be scared? Should I be running for my life? Should I call Daryl, or that pansy Rick Grimes? I already know we gotta beat you three times Let's get this show on the road, let's go fool What you want to play? Ping pong, or maybe pool? Madden '99 or Hangtime? How about Monopoly? Fine, it's game time, let's go Crazy zombie in my basement There's a crazy, crazy zombie in my basement (Watch out) Crazy zombie in my basement Leave us alone, why won't you get out of my home you stupid zombie When we play Monopoly there ain't nobody stopping me Zombie Mike looking mad when I drew that get out of jail for free I'ma save that card for a rainy day You land on my property you know you better pay (Shut up) I bought Boardwalk, then I bought Park Place Then Zombie Mike was looking at some dark days Stacked up them hotels and took that fool to war Zombie Mike was 'bout to lose, so then he wrecked the board Then Zombie Mike said that he wanted to play Battleships I told him "Fine, but you just made a big accident" I asked him "Are you sure?" but he seemed pretty adamant So I grabbed it from the attic, then we started battling Crazy zombie in my basement There's a crazy, crazy zombie in my basement (Watch out) Crazy zombie in my basement Leave us alone, why won't you get out of my home you stupid zombie When I fire missiles I'm a man on a mission Crushing opposition like I got that X-ray vision (Whatever) I ain't gonna give this stupid zombie no hope On my first two shots, I sunk his patrol boat What, what. Zombie Mike is butt Zombie Mike got mad and screamed, (Ok, now that's enough You just keep on talking, and it's making me mad Don't you see you're being mean? How about I tell your dad?) How about you tell my dad? Bro how old are you? All you ever want to do is cry, whine, and argue Just try to stay alive, F5 (Hit) I can't believe it, you just sunk my battleship Crazy zombie in my basement There's a crazy, crazy zombie in my basement (Watch out) Crazy zombie in my basement Leave us alone, why won't you get out of my home you stupid zombie Missiles flying through the air like Vince Carter Left his ships looking something like Pearl Harbor Zombie Mike was mad as heck, he only had one game left I asked him what he thought he might like to get his butt whooped in next (Oh my god, you just talk so much crap, you're just a crap talker) Ok bro, chill, What you want to play? He said rock, paper, scissors, best of three Zombie Mike thinks he's gonna get the best of me (Whatever) A game of pure chance, no tact He made the right decision 'cause his games and skills are wack He threw rock, I threw rock I could tell that he was nervous, but I knew I had the game on lock He threw scissors, I threw paper He got his hopes up, I knew I would crush it later He threw scissors, I threw rock This was when I realized I was coming out on top He threw paper, I threw scissors I said Well looks like this game is over mister Crazy zombie in my basement There's a crazy, crazy zombie in my basement (Watch out) Crazy zombie in my basement Leave us alone, why won't you get out of my home you stupid zombie Category:Songs